fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ensyn Shenlong
Summary After millennia of being a planet of poverty and oppression, Earth was gifted by the Gods with 9 mystical artifacts named "Dragon Souls". Their very presence had an effect on the human race over time, to point where there were some humans were born naturally with powers exceeding that of the Henshin's. Over time however, the mystical powers of the Dragon Souls were abused by the primordial inhabitants of the Earth. Many of their wishes were selfish and were driven by desire. The negativity and lust these humans felt lead to the Dragon Souls becoming corrupt; to avoid any further catastrophe the God of Universe 18 forbid the primordial's from utilizing their power every again, and locked the Dragon Souls away for countless millennia. It was Aikkon, the Henshin who called himself human, who broke the seal on the Dragon Souls and used their power to revive the humans that died at the hands of the Henshin King Yasai, the first selfless wish made upon the Dragon Souls in millions of years. However, this paved the way for further abuse of the Dragon Souls. Xain; the greatest evil to ever be unleashed on Universe 18, during the Henshin conquest of planet Earth imbued the negative emotions of the humans and brought it, alongside the stored darkness to life, and an evil dragon was released. This dragon began to wreak havoc on Earth before it was halted in its assault by Maria. Before she could kill this Dragon, Xain imbued it with some of his own power, and Ensyn Shenlong was born. His power was great enough to stand toe-to-toe against one of the one of the Galaxy's strongest warriors, Aikkon, and he was capable of withstanding the attacks of King Yasai. However, the combined power of the Super Henshin's was too great for the Dragon. Ensyn's final resort was to absorb the Dragon Souls themselves and access what he called "ultimate power", becoming Alpha Shenlong. This power, in comparison to Aikkon and Yasai, could indeed be considered "ultimate". The power of the revived Maria, Yasai and Universe 18's God was placed into the dying Aikkon, allowing him to access the Super Henshin Xeno form - and allowing him to destroy the Dragon and bringing peace to Earth once again. Appearance and Personality In his early form, Ensyn Shenlong was a mindless beast who could barely be described as sentient, his only purpose was to destroy. After becoming Ensyn Shenlong, he became more cold, manipulative and sadistic, even masochistic. He relished in pain, his own and that of his opponent and was extremely calculating. The latter trait was a staple of his fighting style, keeping his distance and planning his assault. After becoming Alpha Shenlong, his sadistic nature was exemplified even further, although mind deteriorated and he became too absorbed in the pain he was causing to strategize his next move. When met with a power that far exceeds his own, Alpha crumbles completely. Ensyn Shenlong is a purple, humanoid dragon that stood at well over 8' and possessed a very broad build. His muscles were very well defined and the large, dark spikes he had along his organic gauntlets and his back were quite long and imposing. It wasn't until Ensyn became Alpha Shenlong that he truly became imposing. His spikes grew in length, his muscles expanded and his deep red eyes became a black void of despair and he became even taller. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B '| '''4-B '| At least '''3-C Name: '''Ensyn Shenlong '''Origin: Dragon Soul Age: 'Just over 1 month old '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Embodiment of humanities lust and greed, possible deity, dragon '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception, Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Power Mimicry, Regeneration (High), Reactive Power Level (was noted to be gradually growing stronger as he fought Aikkon and Yasai), Limited Power Nullification (can dispel energy attacks), brief Invulnerability via Intangibility (can, for a very short time, become intangible, allowing him to avoid danger and reposition himself), Danmaku (via Thousand Arrows. The individual shots can home in on opponents), Soul Manipulation (can corrupt an individual's soul, providing Ensyn power over their actions), Aura (which has been shown to unleash and cover himself in fire), Resistance to Mind and Empathic Manipulation, Precognition (long-term) and Clairvoyance 'Attack Potency: Planet level '(when Aikkon sensed Ensyn in this form, he called him a power great enough to destroy all of Earth. He was thoroughly outclassed by Maria) | 'Solar System level '(He stood toe-to-toe against MSH Aikkon, but there was a clear gap in his power and the refined power of Ultra Super Henshin Yasai. Eventually grew strong enough to fight MSH Aikkon and USH Yasai at the same time) | At least 'Galaxy level+ '(threatened to destroy everything in the Galaxy he and Aikkon were battling in. Sent destructive ripples across multiple adjacent galaxies) 'Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(handily out-sped Noctis in his Super Armor) | At least '''FTL+ '''in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (comparable to MSH Aikkon and USH Yasai) | MFTL Combat Speed, 'MFTL+ '''Flight Speed (Flew from one side of a Galaxy to another in 1 minute. Was far faster than Aikkon before he reached Super Henshin Xeno) 'Lifting Strength: 'Likely '''Class 100 '(should be slightly lower than Aikkon when he was battling King Yasai) | 'Unknown '| 'Unknown ' '''Striking Strength: Planet Class '''| Solar System Class ' | At least '''Galactic+' Durability: Planet level '(was defeated in one blow by Maria after her potential was unlocked) | '''Solar System level '(capable of taking a point-blank Golden Flare from MSH Aikkon without much damage) | At least 'Galaxy level+ '(tanked his own attack when it was reflected back at him) 'Stamina: '''Extremely High, possibly Godlike 'Range: 'Planetary | Solar System Class | Galactic '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: 'Mindless | High (incredibly adaptable in combat, to point where he copied Aikkon's Golden Flare after it was used against him. Aikkon himself regarded Ensyn as being one of the most creative and unpredictable fighters he'd ever come across.) | Incredibly High (the Dragon Souls have a record of every notable event that happened in Earth's history. Due to absorbing the Dragon Souls, Alpha Shenlong should presumably know all of this as well) '''Weaknesses: '''Mindless in his Early Form | None Notable '''Key: Early Form '| 'Ensyn Shenlong '| 'Alpha Shenlong ' Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Themes: * Ensyn Shenlong's theme * Alpha Shenlong's theme Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:ExoSaiyan9000's Pages Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users